


The Medic is a Hypocrite

by AngelCakeszee



Series: Linked Universe Fics [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Downfall Duo fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hyrule (Linked Universe)-centric, Hyrule is a hypocrite, Legend (Linked Universe)-centric, Legend feels like an idiot, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mostly just The Downfall Duo bonding, Note beta read we die like men, Prompt: "Okay hear me out: I haven't died yet.", Writing Battle, some angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCakeszee/pseuds/AngelCakeszee
Summary: Everyone knows how the Links lack common sense and self-preservation when comes to taking care of themselves. Everyone also knows that you shouldn't ide your injuries from your medic cause that is the number one way to piss them off. What they don't realize though, is that the medic is a hypocrite.Or: Hyrule gets caught trying to hide an injury from the others.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69
Collections: Linked Universe Write-offs!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is another oneshot from a writing battle I participated in on the LU server. The prompt was: "Okay, hear me out: I haven't died yet." The first chapter is the edited version of this oneshot while the second chapter is the draft version I wrote during the one-hour writing battle.

Common sense tells you that one thing you should never do is piss off the medic. Legend knew this, the other Links knew this. They all knew this. It was also common knowledge that the Links lacked common sense and while Hyrule wasn’t usually the Link to get angry easily. Usually preferring to stay calm and cool, hiding your injuries from him throws that out of the window real quick.

The first time he had caught one of the Links hiding their injury. He stayed calm with a smile and lectured them lightly. Expecting this to only be a one-time thing after he makes clear to all of them not to hide their injuries from them.

They didn't listen of course and after a few near deaths due to some people hiding their injuries until they passed out. Hyrule took it upon himself to check everyone over when possible to make sure that no one was hiding any injury. If anything, Legend was starting to think that Hyrule had a sixth sense that comes out whenever someone tries to hide their injuries.

This definitely did push some of the Links to stop hiding their injuries, except for Wild. Who seemed to have taken this as a challenge of some sorts on whether or not he can get past their medic. Which, fortunately for them, Wild hasn't gotten past that but each time. Wild would get a very detailed lecture about why hiding his injuries from Hyrule was a terrible idea and every time, Wild would shrug with a grin and say, "Well I'm not dead yet."

Legend was starting to wonder if Wild said just to irritate Hyrule even more. Legend would never forget how pissed Hyrule looked the first time Wild was saying as the idiot was literally bleeding to death at the time.

By this logic, the others didn't even question whether or not Hyrule had hidden or downplayed his own injuries. Assuming since he had healing magic that he always just healed himself as they hardly ever see him with any serious injuries.

Completely neglecting the fact that Hyrule was a Link to that also lacked common sense. That changed after a nasty fight when they were caught off guard by one of Wild's Lynels that was infected with black blood. It had left some serious injuries behind that they had to heal with some red potions and Hyrule's healing magic.

By the time everyone was mostly healed, Legend had noticed that Hyrule was looking a little pale but when Legend asked him if he was alright. Hyrule waved him off, saying that he just used too much magic and already drank a blue potion to help replenish his magic.

Something about the way Hyrule was holding himself though or how he was breathing heavily didn't seem right. But before he could ask Hyrule any more questions, that was when Time had called for them to group up so they could get to the nearest stable before nightfall, preventing Legend from questioning Hyrule any further as Hyrule immediately made his way towards the others.

So with a sigh, Legend follows after him. Deciding to walk right beside Hyrule behind the others. It was quiet between the two of them, which wasn't odd as Hyrule had a habit of switching between being in talkative moods to being in more quiet and observant moods.

It was at first a bit off-putting as it had kinda reminded him of Marin. But once he had adjusted to it, it was nice. Listening to Hyrule ramble about whatever was on his mind or when they could just enjoy a quiet moment together. Just observing what the world around them had to offer. It reminded him of why he used to love adventuring so much.

After a few minutes of Hyrule and Legend walking silently as they listen to the other Link's chatter. Legend sees Hyrule stumble in the corner of his eye, bringing his eyes to flicker over to Hyrule.

Immediately, Legend noticed how his breathing seems to be shallow, his skin was paler than before. He was hunched over slightly with an arm wrapped around his stomach and his eyes were halfway close.

Legend frowns deepen at the sight, as tries to decide whether or not he should call Hyrule out right then and there. Something wasn't right but he also knew how much Hyrule hated being the center of attention.

The only thing though, Legend doesn't understand what could be wrong though. It couldn't be any injury as Hyrule could just heal- Legend never wanted to smack himself in the face until now and he would if it wouldn't end up attracting some much attention.

He couldn't believe hasn't even thought of it before, Hyrule was as selfless as they were. Of course, the boy would put his friend's injuries above his own injuries.

_ Of course, their own damn medic was a hypocrite! _

Hyrule hasn't even noticed that Legend has been staring at him for a good few minutes like he normally would. That proves to show much effort Hyrule is putting into hiding his own injuries.

With a soft sigh, Legend opens his mouth to alert the others.

_ Well, Wild is definitely never going to let Hyrule leave this down. _

But before Legend could even let out a single sound, he sees Hyrule stumble again at the corner of his eyes. But instead of catching himself before he fell completely. Legend sees Hyrule's eyes close as he seems to go limb as he falls forward, sending everything into slow motion while speeding up all at once at the same time.

The next thing Legend knew, he had thrown himself forward. Landing harshly onto his knees as he catches Hyrule in his arms before his successor could hit the ground and Legend could see that he was completely out cold.

All of this motion of course grabbed the attention of the other Links. Immediately bringing them to run towards where Legend and Hyrule were and surround them. Trying to figure out what was wrong with Hyrule.

Legend's suspension was confirmed when they lifted up Hyrule's shirt, finding what looked to be an arrow wound in his stomach that was wrapped messily with bandages that were already bleeding through.

At this, Legend with Wars help immediately went to work tending to Hyrule's wound while Wild assures everyone that this is a good place to camp out for the night.

Immediately, Legend offered to take the first watch before anyone else could with a glare towards anyone that looked like they were going to fight him on that. But no one objects as they all knew Legend wouldn't be able to get any sleep until he knew that Hyrule was alright and they wouldn't know until he woke up since he had lost a quite bit of blood.

The sound of the crackling fire and the snores of his comrades fill his ears. He pokes the fireplace with a stick in bored while cursing Hyrule silently. Thankful that the wound hasn't been any deeper than it was.

After a few minutes have passed, Legend looks over his shoulder again to where Hyrule was sleeping. A sigh leaves Legend as he looks back to the fire. Wondering if he wanted to know how many times Hyrule had been able to slip an injury past them without them knowing.

When they should have known.

Legend should have known.

Hyrule was a Link after all.

And everyone knew that Links lacked common sense and self-preservation.

The sound of footsteps crushing leaves causes Legend to grab the hilt of his sword as he looks over his shoulder. Ready to jump to his feet at a moment's notice. Only to relax when he realized that it was Hyrule walking towards him.

There was a grimace on Hyrule's face as he walked. But he forces a shaky smile when he sees Legend turn towards him.

A sigh left Legend as he turned away from Hyrule. "You should be sleeping." Legend stated quietly but sternly.

Hyrule didn't respond back at first, not until he had taken a seat beside Legend. "I guess I passed out, huh?" Hyrule says with a soft sigh. That meant with silence as Legend stared at the fire with a locked jaw, he had so many words to say earlier to Hyrule but now that his successor was finally here. The words seem to just disappear so Legend just stares at the fire as he waits for Hyrule's next response. "Alright, I know you all are mad b-"

Something about that last line seemed to somehow cut through the wall that blocked the words that Legend had wanted to say from his mind causing words to suddenly start stumbling out of his mouth. "Mad? Mad doesn't even come close to Hyrule," Legend's voice was sharp as he glared down at Hyrule with narrowed eyes. He sees how Hyrule shrinks in on himself at Legend's voice but he had no control over the words that stumble out of his mouth now with the state he was in. " _ I am livid, _ you have lectured each one of us on the importance of us not hiding our injuries. But then you do exactly what you have been telling us  _ not _ to do like a Hypocrite."

"Yes, bu-"

"No buts! If you want us to be honest with you when we are injured then you  _ have _ to be honest with us! You could have died today if you had lost just a little bit more blood Hyrule! Do I make myself clear?" Legend's clear voice cuts in right through Hyrule's attempts to excuse his actions, causing tears to start running down Hyrule's face that Legend hasn't realized had been building up in Hyrule's eyes.

All anger was lost at the sight of tears, causing Legend to panic silently, as he held his hands up in the air awkwardly. Not sure what to do as Hyrule raises his own hands to wipe his tears away.

"Shit, Hyrule look, I wasn't trying to be mean I just-"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to worry you and the others! I just-I just-" Hyrule took in sharp gasps that cut through his words. "I'm sorry! I don't mean to cry I just- I haven't had anyone worry about me like this in a long-long time and I just-"

"It's fine, kid. Just let out." Legend says with a sigh as he decides to pull Hyrule into a hug as he remembers much the boy seems to like physical contact but was shy about reaching out for it himself. "Promise me that you'll come to one of us when you're injured and you've too much of your magic."

Hyrule froze for a moment after Legend had pulled him to his arms. Making Legend wonder for a moment if he had done something wrong as Hyrule continues to sniff before tears begin to fall onto Legend's shoulder.

But once the moment had passed, Hyrule melts into Legend's embrace, grabbing the back of Legend's shirt with tight fists as he continued to cry, almost like once he started he couldn't stop crying.

"I-I'll do my best. I just-I just assumed that as the group medic-I-I had to deal with my own injuries on my own and I didn't want to waste magic on myself when I could use it for you and the others injuries and I just didn't want to bother you guys-" A cough cuts Hyrule words off.

"You're fine Hyrule, just know that we rather help you with injuries than you do a sloppy job of dealing with it yourself, alright."

"Okay," Hyrule says with a sniff. "Wild's never gonna let me live this down, huh?"

"Definitely not."

Legend smiles at the laugh he got out of Hyrule as he pulls the kid closer to him.

The kid may be a hypocrite but he'll be alright. Legend will make sure of it.


	2. The Draft Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the draft version of this story.

Common sense tells you that one thing you should never do is piss off the medic. Legend knew this, the other Links knew this. It was also common knowledge that the Links lacked common sense and while Hyrule wasn’t one, someone can anger easily. Hiding your injuries from him was your one way ticket to pissing him off and Legend learned this very quickly after Hyrule had caught Wild trying to hide some nasty injuries he had sustained after a battle.

This of course caused Wild to get a very detailed lecture about why that was a terrible idea and that he and the others are to always go to him if they have any injuries that need to be healed.

Of course, that didn’t stop the others from trying to hide their own injuries that they considered to be not important to keep Hyrule from wasting his magic on them. Something Legend himself was guilty of. Legend would never forget how pissed Hyrule looked after Wild had made the mistake of saying, “I haven’t died yet.” Not long after that. Legend and the Links soon come to realize their attempts were fruitless endeavors when it seemed like Hyrule had a second sense that allowed him to sniff out any injuries that they try to hide or downplay.

By this logic, the others didn’t even think to question whether or not Hyrule had hidden his own injuries from them. Until after a pretty nasty fight that had left Hyrule having to heal some nasty injuries while others drank some red potions to heal the smaller wounds. Once most of their wounds were healed. The group got back up onto their feet and continued walking to wherever Wild was leading them.

Legend was in the back of the group with Hyrule beside him. It was quiet between the two as they listened to the other's light conversation while Legend kept an eye on their surroundings. At one point, he sees Hyrule stumble from the corner of his eye. Bringing Legend to look over with his usual frown, raising an eyebrow when he noticed how Hyrule seemed to be hiding a limb as they walked.

Hyrule’s face was drawn into a straight face of concentration. So focused on something that has his eyebrows drawn downwards and his eyes narrowed while he was chewing on his bottom lip.

Legend narrows his eyes at this as he comes to a realization that Hyrule must be in pain. Glancing over his clothes, Legend could see some blood on Hyrule but for all he knew, they could have been from the monsters. For a moment, Legend wondered why Hyrule wouldn’t hear his own wounds before coming to realization of how Hyrule immediately came to their side to heal their injuries and judging by the bags that were appearing under Hyrule’s eyes. It seems Hyrule has already used too much of his magic.

He looks away before Hyrule could notice that Legend was staring at him while his thumb fiddles with a ring on the pointer finger next to. Thinking of how to approach the situation, he knew Hyrule wouldn’t want the other Links to hear and be smothered with attention-Legend whips his head around when sees something move fast in the corner of his eye. Only for his eyes to widen when he sees Hyrule hit the ground, completely out cold.

_ Well, shit. _

* * *

After Hyrule had collapsed, all the Links had rushed to his side with Legend being the first there. Which is how the group had realized that their medic was a hypocrite. Something the Links should have expected. Legend should have expected it himself, he still wasn't prepared when he saw the messy job of wrapping bandages around a shallow stomach wound. It was shallow enough for it to not need stitches but deep enough to where it could bleed heavily of course.

It was nightfall now, with Legend on the first watch. Poking the fire with a stick boredly before turning to look over to where Hyrule was still passed out cold. A sigh only leaves Legend at the sight. It made him wonder how many times Hyrule had done this and gotten away with it. He wasn’t sure and he didn't think he wanted to know.

The sound of groan brought him out of his thoughts and he immediately put a hand onto the handle of his sword as he turned around. Only to see Hyrule pushing himself up with a grimace on his face as he gets up onto his feet. “You should be sleeping.” Legend stated quietly but sternly which Hyrule made a face as made his way over to sit by Legend.

“I guess I passed out, huh?” Hyrule stated with a nervous smile while Legend crossed his arms over his chest. Hyrule let out a sigh when Legend didn’t give him a response and continued to stare down Hyrule with a glare. “Okay, I know you all are mad b-”

“Mad? Mad doesn’t come close, Hyrule,” Legend cuts in sharply while Hyrule cringes at his words. “I’m livid. You have lectured us on multiple occasions about us hiding our injuries but then you go and hide your own!”

Hyrule frowns as he opens his mouth. “Yes bu-”

“No buts.” Legend stated. “If you want us to be honest to you about when we are injured, we expect you to be honest with us about your injuries Hyrule. Do you understand?”

Hyrule was silent after that as he stared down at his feet with a twisted face. The sound of a sniffle leaves him causing Legend's eyes to widen. “Hey, listen. I don’t mean to come across as harsh Hyrule I jus-” Legend was cut off when Hyrule shook his head and moved to pull Legend into a hug. A choked sob left Hyrule as Legend pats his back awkwardly.

“Thank you, I’m sorry, I just assumed that with me being the medic that it meant that I needed to deal with my injuries on my own and not bother you guys. I wasn’t-” A cough from Hyrule interrupts him.

“Ya, ya, it’s whatever kid. Let it out.”


End file.
